Aoi Hyōdō
Infobox |Box title = Aoi Hyoudou |image = Image:8c4b91c423e4e069d2b4566196dc498d1276467591_full.jpg |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = 兵藤 葵 Hyōdō Aoi |Row 2 title = Family |Row 2 info = *Nagisa Hyoudou (aunt) *Satsuki Hyoudou (aunt) |Row 3 title = Age (Class): |Row 3 info = 15 (N/A) |Row 4 title = Blood Type: |Row 4 info = B |Row 5 title = Hair-color |Row 5 info = Purple (dark) |Row 6 title = Eye-color |Row 6 info = Blue |Row 7 title = Height: |Row 7 info = 153 cm |Row 8 title = Weight: |Row 8 info = 45 kg }} Aoi Hyoudou (兵藤 葵''Hyōdō Aoi'') is the nephew of Satsuki, the owner of the maid cafe where Misaki works, and he enjoys dressing up as a girl. Aoi is a famous net idol and greatly admired by many men. Because of his girlish features and interest in girl cosplay, Aoi has been mocked at and bullied at school. Due to this, he toys with the feelings of men as he thinks making them fall for him means that he will be given more respect for who he really is. To date Usui is one of the only men who has not fallen for his charms, partly due to the fact that he already knew Aoi is a male. /Gallery|name=Gallery}} Background Because of his girlish features and interest in girl cosplay, Aoi has been mocked at and bullied at school. His father, also Satsuki’s brother, does not approve of his cross-dressing. Aoi seldom dresses as a male, and only does so when his father has confiscated his outfits. He is also frequently kicked out of the house due to his interest in girl cosplay. Aoi’s outfits are mostly Satsuki’s old ones, though he claims he could make dresses as well. One example included the pink frilly one he made for Misaki in episode 4 of the anime, “Aoi the Popular Net Idol”. Aoi does not respect women who don’t act feminine, in this case largely referring to Misaki and her somewhat tomboyish ways. Aoi is first introduced in the 4th episode of the anime. He was recently expelled due to him being a net idol and his father, also Satsuki’s brother, was mad at him. With nothing else to do, he entered Maid Latte, and instantly attracted attention with his great looks. He was to stay with Satsuki for a while, and even offered to work as a maid. Though Satsuki was the one unwilling, it was Misaki who stood up and rejected him straight on, saying that people might mistake Maid Latte as a cosplay rental store. Later, Usui entered Maid Latte, and Aoi instantly “fell” for him, asking Satsuki for the identity of the guy “overflowing with pheromones”. Thinking that making a man of such “high level” fall for him must feel good, he tried to seduce Usui Takumi. However, Usui was totally devoted to only Misaki and rejected Aoi’s many confrontations bluntly. Aoi, bursting with jealousy, mocked Misaki in the staff room. He later caught her changing and blushed. Seeing her in her usual tattered and boyish clothing, he gave her a lecture on how she should be more feminine before asking her how she seduced Usui. Misaki only smiled and lifted him up, and it was then she found out about Aoi’s true gender. The following day, Aoi was waiting for Usui, and Usui finally decided to teach Aoi a lesson. He was pinning him down to the floor when Misaki entered and gave Usui a punch in the face. Later, the staff at Maid Latte was caught by surprise by Aoi’s secret, and Aoi, determined not to give up, claimed that he would soon make them all fall head over heels for him, before leaving with corny parting words. In the anime, Aoi was later seen giving Misaki a lecture again on her attire, and it wasn’t long before Misaki subdued a thief with her Aikido skills. However, as she tore her blazer in the process, Aoi promised her a dress. The dress, a pink frilly one, was ready a few days later, and Misaki can be seen blushing in it. Aoi makes a second appearance at Nagisa’s, Satsuki’s tanned younger sister, newly opened beach house. He was sent there by his father in order to become manlier. Because of this and the fact that his dresses makes people look hot at the sight of it on a beach, his clothes were once again confiscated, this time by Nagisa. He was then forced to do cleaning jobs under the sun, and was complaining about how the ultraviolet rays were at their strongest when Misaki came to his aid. Even though he accepted her help, he threw a final insult at her, leaving Misaki speechless. Later in the night, while Aoi was returning from the convenience store, he stumbled upon Misaki and Usui, who were hugging just at that precise moment. He claimed that they were making out in the middle of the street, but the truth is Misaki was fearful of ghosts, and Honoka's ghost story earlier from the barbeque party added on to her fear. She was somewhat traumatized by Usui’s sudden appearance behind her and therefore fell lovingly into his arms. Upon reaching the hot spring, Usui can be seen hoisting Aoi by his waist as the latter struggles, not wanting to enter the men’s bath as it was apparently too disgusting for him. In Episode 24, he manages to convince his aunt to let him dress up as Mimosa to be part of the cosplay event at Maid Latte, but his attempts to show off his costume to the customers are thwarted by both Satsuki and Misaki as they believe he does not have the right to, considering he is not a worker at Maid Latte. He is seen sulking over this when the event is over. Aoi is sensitive to the feelings of love, especially the growing one between Misaki and Usui, becoming frustrated when she keeps denying it. He eventually snaps and forcefully questions Misaki about what Usui is to her, whether she answers him or not is not shown. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Maid Latte